This invention relates to a rail fastener assembly and the component parts thereof, and more particularly, to a rail fastener assembly embodying shaped spring steel fastener elements for bearing on a rail foot or flange.
Still more particularly but not exclusively, the invention is directed at providing a low cost rail fastener assembly which can be employed on relatively light duty and narrow gauge types of rail tracks. It must, however, be understood that the application of the invention is not to be interpreted as being limited in any way to such low cost types of applications and the invention is equally applicable to conventional full scale rail tracks.
Often used for the purpose of securing a rail to a sleeper are the well known rail spikes. Such spikes are received in a hole in the sleeper and are generally maintained there solely by frictional forces. Consequently such rail spike type fasteners can work loose under load and in consequence of vibrations and also the clamping force on the rail foot or flange is not constant. The hole can also be clogged with dirt and moisture which is extremely inconvenient.
Many other systems of rail fasteners exist and, at least for the most part, these include ferrous components partially embedded in the sleeper. Such ferrous components are adapted to receive and hold down a fastening element which bears on the rail foot or flange. The disadvantages of this type of system is that the partially embedded components corrode easily and, since they extend out of the top surface of the rail, they may be damaged easily during transportation, installation or train derailments. Any damage partially embedded components requires that the entire sleeper be replaced although the sleeper itself is not damaged or corroded. Furthermore, the location of projecting parts of partly embedded components gives rise to inconvenience and difficulties with regard to stacking and additional space is usually required because of the care which is necessary in effecting such stacking. Spacers may additionally be necessary.
One form of rail fastener assembly which does not suffer from the above disadvantages is of our own manufacture and sold under the Trade Name "FIST" fastener. This fastener comprises a pin passing transversely through a sleeper directly beneath a rail and with which cooperates a sinuous and somewhat large spring steel fastener which has its two free ends bearing on one rail foot or flange and a central area bearing on the opposite rail foot or flange with two portions of the spring steel passing beneath the pin. This system operates effectively but is somewhat costly for many applications.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a rail fastener assembly and components thereof which is less costly than our so-called "FIST" fastener but which has the same advantageous features at least to a large extent.